


You're the voice/Tu es le voix/Tu eres la voz

by lonely_night



Category: Merlin (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Español | Spanish, Français | French, John FARNHAM, M/M, Only teen and up because if you read the French version they swear, Yes Colin, You're the voice by John Farnham, and english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: It's Katie McGrath's birthday which means the cast of Merlin is meeting up again for... a lot of drinks!And also that means it's time for Bradley and Colin's favourite song to be played on the radio again!C'est l'anniversaire de Katie McGrath qui signifie que la distribution de Merlin se retrouve pour ... beaucoup de boissons!Et aussi cela signifie qu'il est temps pour Bradley et la chanson préférée de Colin pour être joué à la radio de nouveau!Es el cumpleaños de Katie McGrath lo que significa que el elenco de Merlin se reunirá de nuevo para ... un montón de bebidas!¡Y también significa que es hora de que Bradley y la canción favorita de Colin sean tocadas de nuevo en la radio!





	1. You're the voice

**Author's Note:**

> For the French version please see chapter 2  
> and for the Spanish version please see chapter 3
> 
> Veuillez vous reporter au chapitre 2 pour la version Française
> 
> Vea el capítulo 3 para la versión en Español

It is October the 24th.   
This is a very special day for quite a lot of people. Mainly because, if they said it wasn't a special day then they would have to fall victim to the evil genius-ness of Katie McGrath. But it was a definitely a special day for Bradley James and for Colin Morgan seeing as they were good friends of Katie. Their happiness certainly wasn't to do with the fact that they, and the majority of the Merlin cast, would be spending some quality time together getting drunk. Because... pubs.

Bradley had agreed to giving Colin a lift to the party venue. By party venue they meant pub. Katie was going to have some special time with her family tomorrow (if she didn't have a splitting headache from her hangover), but tonight it was all about the cast and crew of Merlin because she had made friends for life on the set.

And so it was that Bradley found himself driving to Colin's house with a smile on his face.  
He'd tried to meet up with Colin as much as he could after they'd finished filming Merlin but he felt no matter how often he saw him it was never enough.  
Maybe that sounds a bit creepy but Bradley doesn't particularly care; it is the truth.  
He parks the car and walks some short steps to Colin's door. Taking a deep breath, trying to control his excitement, Bradley knocks on the door.   
Colin answers it almost immediately. "Hey Bradley!" He beams. Colin had been looking forward to seeing Bradley all morning, all week, all month for that matter. "How are you?" He asks, ever concerned about his welfare.   
"I'm great, thanks Cols, you?" Replies Bradley easily, when in truth he's trying not to be sick from the happiness of seeing Colin.  
"Yeah same here, I'm all good," says Colin, smiling. Katie's birthday drink (or drinks, he should say,), should be good fun.  
They both get into the car. "Oh God," moans Colin, "should I really be trusting your driving?"  
Bradley laughs and pretends to be offended at Colin's scepticism, "well, after that road trip where I drove along an immensely rocky, sharp cliff with you making sarcastic comments about my driving credibility, I think my driving isn't so awful," he teases.  
Colin laughs and Bradley starts up the engine as they pull out of Colin's drive. Glancing over at Colin's shining face, Bradley puts on the radio.  
"And now for some more 80s power ballads!" Burbles the speaker, "this one is 'You're the voice' by John Farnham!"  
Bradley grins, "remember this?"  
"You bet," responds Colin, as the memories of filming Merlin come back.  
"You're the voice, try and understand it!" Shrieks the radio, "make a noise and make it clear!  
Ohhhhh ohhhh woooaahhh ohh ohhhhhh!" Colin and Bradley join in with the radio, including their hand actions, "we're not gonna sit in silence, we're not gonna live with fear! Woooaahhhh-Ohhhhh-wooaahhh-oohhh!"  
And so, singing, screaming, and dancing their way to Katie's pub of choice (which was called 'Merlin and Arthur' incidentally), they arrived.

They are greeted Katie and Angel, as well as Anthony Head and Richard Wilson.   
A couple of hours later, and an awful lot more than a couple of drinks later, Colin, who is probably the most sober, announces that it is probably time that himself and Bradley head home. Colin steals himself for some drunken protesting from Bradley but mercifully, none comes, and Bradley allowes himself to be lifted by Colin into the passenger seat and Colin grabs Bradley's keys to start the car.  
"Nhm, I'll drive Colin..." mutters Bradley, trying to be helpful.  
"Are you kidding me, Brad?" Replies Colin smoothly as he starts the engine and drives them back to his house because Bradley's is too far away.   
Bradley manages to stop himself from falling asleep in the car by staring at Colin's hair, Colin's face, and by God, Colin's cheekbones. With the absentmindedness of a slightly drunk person, Bradley caresses Colin's thigh. Colin's humming falters as he tries to remind himself that Bradley is simply drunk. 

After what seems like an eternity, they arrive back at Colin's house.  
"Come on then Bradley, let's get you inside," murmurs Colin, lifting him out of the car, desperately trying to ignore all the sexual innuendos that come with his sentence.  
After a lot of scrambling and grunting, Colin eventually manages to heave Bradley onto his bed and they both curl up under the duvet. It would be too much effort for Colin to make up the spare room now so they'll just have to make do with one bed. Not that Colin is complaining of course.

  
The next morning, Bradley wakes up first. With a rather horrible headache. Yuck.  
Although, looking next to him, Bradley realises that it isn't quite so yuck because guess who's lying next to him?! Yeah okay, that was a rhetorical question. Colin Morgan, the absolute God of everything is softly snuffling next to him.  
Unable to resist, Bradley carefully moves his hands up and down Colin's thighs. Bradley ignores the little voices in his head screaming that, if Colin woke up now this could ruin their entire friendship. He just wants Colin.   
Damn it, Bradley has always wanted Colin.  
Bradley moves his hands further upward, exploring Colin's body and ghosts his hands over Colin's bare skin as he pushes his top upward.  
Suddenly, Bradley sees Colin's eyes flutter, "feels so good, Brads," Colin groans.  
Bradley gasps and quickly moves his hands away, earning an adorable frown from Colin.  
"I'm so sorry, Colin, I guess I'll, umm, just go, erm, I'll do anything to save our friendship, err I'm so-"  
"Don't be so stupid, Brads," Colin cut him off, smiling at him affectionally.  
"What... what do you mean?" Asks Bradley, confused.  
"Bradley, what do you feel for me?"   
"I- I love you, Colin," admits Bradley.  
"That's just as well then," replies Colin, and, before Bradley can ask what he means, Colin grabs him and pulls him to him and kisses him, kisses him, kisses him, and all Bradley can think of is Colin. 


	2. Tu es le voix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le version française

C’est le octobre de 24.  
C’est un jour très spécial pour beaucoup de gens. Principalement parce que, si ils disent un jour ne spécial pas ensuite ils devraient être victimes de la génie du mal qui s’appelle Katie McGrath. Mais c’est certainement un jour spécial pour Bradley James et pour Colin Morgan parce que ils ont bons amis avec Katie. Leur bonheur vraiment ne concernait pas le fait que ils, et le majorité de le équipage de Merlin dépenseraient du temps de qualité ensemble se bourrer. Car… les pubs.

Bradley avait accepté de donner à Colin un ascenseur à le lieu de fête. Quand ils disent ‘lieu de fête’ ce qu’ils veulent dire est ‘le pub’. Katie allait avoir des temps spécial avec sa famille le lendemain (si elle n’avait pas un migraine de sa gueule de bois), mais, ce soir, c’est sur le équipage de Merlin parce que là, elle avait fait des amis pour la vie.

Et alors, Bradley se trouvait conduire à le maison de Colin avec un sourire sur son visage. Bradley avait essayé de rencontrer avec Colin beaucoup après le tournage de Merlin mais peu importe combien il l’a vu, ce n’était pas assez.  
Peut-être ça semble un peu bizarre mais c’est la vérité.  
Il pars le voiture et il marche le chemin court à la porte de Colin. Prendre une profonde respiration, essayé contrôler son excitation, Bradley frappe à la porte.  
Colin répond immédiatement. “Salut Bradley!” il sourit. Colin a attendu avec impatience le voir Bradley, tout le jour, tout la semaine, tout le mes.  
“Ça va?” il demande, surtout préoccupé par son bien-être.  
“Ça va bien, merci, et toi, Cols?” répond Bradley facilement, mais vraiment il est presque être malade il est très bonheur à voir Colin.  
“Oui, même-ici, je suis bien,” répond Colin.   
Le anniversaire de Katie promet d’être chouette avec une ou deux boissons (ou devrait-il dire très ou quatre boissons).

Ensemble, ils entrent dans la voiture.  
“Mon dieu, devrais-je vraiment faire confiance à ton conduite?”  
Bradley rit et prétend être offensé par le scepticisme de Colin, “alors, après le voyage en voiture où j’ai conduit le long d’une falaise rocheuse avec tu faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur ma conduite, je pense que ma conduite n’est pas trop horrible.”  
Colin rit et Bradley démarre le moteur.  
Regardant le visage brillant de Colin, Bradley allume la radio.  
“Et maintenant pour plus de le chansons de le année 80!” bourre le haut-parler de la radio, “celui-ci est s’appelle ‘Tu es le voix’ de John Farnham.”  
Bradley rit, “tu te souviens?”  
“Tu paries!” répond Colin comme les souvenirs de Merlin reviennent.  
“Tu es le voix, essayer de le comprendre!” hurle la radio, “faire du bruit et le rendre clair! Ohhhh-wooaaahhhh-ohh-ohhhhhh!” Colin et Bradley se joignent à la radio, “on ne va pas s’asseoir en silence, on ne va pas vivre avec la peur! Wooaahhh-ohhh-woooaaahhh-oohhhhhh!”  
Et donc, chantant, hurlant et dansant leur chemin au pub de choix de Katie. Ils arrivent où ils sont salués par Katie et Angel, Anthony Head et aussi, Richard Wilson.  
Quelques heures plus tard et beaucoup plus que quelques verres plus tard, Colin, qui est probablement le plus sobre, annonce qu’il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Colin se prépare lui-même pour l’ivresse protestant de Bradley mais, avec compassion, il n’y en a pas et Jack se laisse soulever dans le siège du passager.  
“je conduirai…” dit Bradley  
“tu blague!” répond Colin et il démarre le moteur.  
Bradley parvient à s’arrêter de s’endormir dans la voiture en regardant les cheveux de Colin, le visage de Colin, et par Dieu, les pommettes de Colin.Comme bizarre que cela puisse être, il ne peut pas obtenir assez de lui.  
Avec l’distraction d’une personne légèrement ivre, Bradley caresse la cuisse de Colin. Le bourdonnement de Colin vacille alors qu’il essaie de se rappeler que Bradley est simplement ivre.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, ils arrivent à la maison de Colin.  
“Allons, Bradley, fais-nous entrer,” murmure Colin en le soulevant de la voiture,  
essayant désespérément d’ignorer toutes les insinuations sexuelles qui viennent avec sa sentence.  
Après beaucoup de brouillage et de grognement, Colin parvient finalement à soulager Bradley sur son lit et ils tout les deux se courbent sous la couette. Ce serait trop d’efforts pour Colin de faire la chambre de rechange maintenant, alors ils auront juste à se contenter d’un lit. Pas que Colin se plaint, bien sûr.

Le lendemain matin, Bradley se réveille en premier. Avec un mal de tête assez horrible. Yuck!  
Bien que, en regardant à côté de lui, Bradley réalise que ce n’est pas tout à fait si mal parce que devinez qui est couché à côté de lui? Ouais, d’accord, c’était une question rhétoriquie. Colin Morgan, le Dieu absolu de tout, se renifle doucement à côté de lui.Incapable de résister, Bradley déplace soigneusement ses mains sur les cuisses de Colin. Bradley ignore les petites voix dans sa tête en criant que, si Colin se réveillait maintenant cela pourrait ruiner leur amitié entière. Il veut juste Colin.  
Merde, Bradley a toujours voulu Colin.  
Bradley déplace ses mains plus loin vers le haut, explorant le corps de Colin et fantômes ses mains sur la peau nue de Colin alors qu'il pousse son sommet vers le haut.  
Soudainement, Bradley voit les yeux de Colin flotter, "se sent si bien, Brads," Colin gémit.  
Bradley hale et bouge rapidement ses mains, gagnant un froncement de sourcil adorable de Colin.  
"Je suis tellement désolé, Colin, je suppose que je vais, umm, allez, erm, je ferai n'importe quoi pour sauver notre amitié, err Je suis si-"  
Avant qu’il puisse quitter cependant, Colin attrape Bradley par le bras,  
“Ecoute… je…”  
Mais Bradley ne peut s’arrêter et interrompt Colin:  
“Je… je t’aime Colin,” dit Bradley.  
“C’est tout aussi bien alors,” répond Colin et, avant que Colin puisse demander ce qu’il veut dire, Colin le saisit et le tire vers lui et l'a embrassé, l'a embrassé, Embrassé.


	3. Tu eres la voz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡EN ESPAÑOL!

Es el 24 de octubre.  
Es una día muy especial por muchos gentes. Principalmente porque, si dijeron que no era pues ellos serían víctimas del genio malvado que es Katie McGrath. Pero era una día muy especial por Bradley James y Colin Morgan porque ellos son buenos amigos de Katie. Su felicidad absolutamente no fue porque ellos, y la mayoría de el equipo de Merlin estaría pasando tiempo juntos bebiendo. Porque… las tabernas.

Bradley había acordado darle a Colin un viaje en coche a al lugar de fiesta… cuando dijo lugar de fiesta que quería decir era la taberna. Katie iba a pasar algún tiempo con su familia mañana (si no tenía dolor de cabeza de su resaca), pero esta noche es todo sobre el equipo de Merlin porque Katie hizo algunos amigos para la vida.

Y entonces, Bradley manejé a la casa de Colin con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Trató de reunirse con Colin tanto como pudo cuando terminaron de filmar "Merlín", pero sintió que no importaba cuántas veces lo veía nunca era suficiente.  
Tal vez eso suena un poco espeluznante pero Bradley no le importa particularmente; Es la verdad.Aparca el coche y camina algunos pasos cortos a la puerta de Colin. Tomando una respiración profunda, intenta tratar de controlar su excitación, Bradley llama a la puerta.  
Colin responde es casi la hora inmediatamente. "Hey Bradley!" Él vigas. Colin había estado mirando adelante a ver Bradley toda la mañana, toda la semana, durante todo el mes para el caso. "¿Cómo estás?" Él pregunta, siempre preocupado por su bienestar.  
"Estoy muy bien, gracias Cols, ¿verdad?" Respuestas Bradley fácilmente, cuando en realidad él está tratando de no tratar de estar enfermo de la felicidad de ver a Colin.  
"Sí mismo aquí, estoy bien", dice Colin, sonriendo. bebida de cumpleaños de Katie (o bebidas, que deberías decir,) deberías ser muy divertido.  
Tanto Se meten en el coche. "Oh Dios", se queja Colin, "debería ser realmente Confiar en su forma de conducir?"  
Bradley risas y pretender ser ofendido por el escepticismo de Colin, "Bueno, después de ese viaje por carretera Cuando conducía a lo largo de un inmenso rocoso, acantilado agudo con usted haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi credibilidad de conducción, creo que mi conducción no es tan horrible," él burla.  
Colin Bradley se ríe y se pone en marcha el motor Como Sacan de la unidad de Colin. Echando un vistazo a la cara brillante de Colin, Bradley pone en la radio.  
"Y ahora para algunos más 80s baladas" Burbles el altavoz, "éste es 'Eres La Voz' de John Farnham!"  
Bradley sonríe, "recuerda esto?"  
"Por supuesto", responde Colin, como los recuerdos de la filmación de Merlin reaparición.  
"Eres la voz, tratar de entenderlo!" Grita la radio, "hacer un ruido y que quede claro!  
Ohhhhh ohhhh ohh woooaahhh ohhhhhh "Colin y Bradley se unen con la radio, incluyendo su acción de la mano," no vamos a sentarse en silencio, no vamos a vivir con el miedo! Woooaahhhh-Ohhhhh-wooaahhh-ohhh "  
Y así, cantando, gritando, bailando y su manera de pub de elección de Katie (qui llamado 'Merlin y Arthur' por cierto) que llegaron.

Ellos son recibidos Katie y Angel, así como Anthony Head y Richard Wilson.  
Un par de horas más tarde, y un montón más de un par de copas más tarde, Colin, que es probablemente la más sobria, es probable que annonce ese momento que el propio Bradley y volver a casa. Colin se roba a sí mismo por protestar de Bradley. Afortunadamente, ninguno viene, y Bradley permite sí mismo para ser levantada por Colin en el asiento del pasajero y agarra las llaves de Colin Bradley arrancar el coche.  
"nhmm, voy a conducir Colin ..." murmura Bradley, tratando de ser útil.  
"¿Estás bromeando, Brad?" Respuestas Colin sin problemas mientras se enciende el motor y acciona ellos de nuevo à la casa de Colin Debido a que la casa de Bradley es demasiado lejos.Bradley gestiona que contenerse para no quedarse dormido en el coche mirando fijamente en el pelo de Colin, la cara de Colin, y por Dios, pómulos de Colin. Con la distracción de una persona un poco borracho, acaricia el muslo de Colin Bradley. Tarareando de Colin oscilaciones mientras trata de recordarse a sí mismo Bradley Eso es simplemente borracho.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, llegaron de nuevo en la casa de Colin.  
"Vamos Bradley A continuación, vamos a llevarte dentro," murmullos Colin, levantándolo fuera del coche, tratar desesperadamente tratando de ignorar todas las insinuaciones sexuales que vienen con su condena.  
Después de una gran cantidad de codificación y gruñidos Colin Bradley Finalmente ellos logran al pairo en su cama y ambos acurrucarse bajo el edredón. Sería demasiado estrés por Colin para compensar la habitación de invitados ahora por lo que sólo va-tienen que conformarse con una cama. No es que Colin se queja por supuesto.

  
A la mañana siguiente, Bradley despierta primero. Con un horrible dolor de cabeza Más bien. Yuck.  
Rodando sobre, Bradley se da cuenta de que no es tan malo después de todo porque adivina quién está acostado junto a él?  
Si bien, de que era una pregunta retórica. Colin Morgan, el Dios absoluto de todo, tocando tranquilamente junto a él. Incapaz de resistirse, Bradley cuidadosamente sus manos se mueve arriba y abajo de los muslos de Colin. Bradley caso omiso de las pequeñas voces gritando en la cabeza que, si Colin despertó ahora que ello puede anular Su amistad completo. Sólo quiere Colin.  
Maldita sea, Bradley siempre ha querido Colin.  
Bradley se mueve más superior hacia arriba las manos, el cuerpo y la exploración de los fantasmas las manos sobre la piel desnuda de Colin Colin mientras empuja hacia arriba su parte superior.  
De repente, Bradley ve los ojos de Colin aleteo ", se siente tan bien, Brads," gime Colin.Bradley jadea y mueve sus manos rápidamente, ganando el ceño fruncido linda año a partir de Colin.  
"Lo siento mucho, Colin, creo que voy a, um, sólo tiene que ir, erm, haré lo que sea para salvar nuestra amistad, err estoy so-"  
"No seas tan estúpida, Brads," dijo Colin”  
¿Qué ... qué quieres decir?" Pide Bradley, confundido.  
"Bradley, ¿qué sientes por mí?"  
“yo… yo, Colin te amo" susurros Bradley.  
"Eso es tan bueno, entonces," responde Colin, y, antes de Bradley y pregunta lo que quiere decir, Colin lo atrae hacia él y lo besa besa le besa. Y todo ocurre es Colin.

**Author's Note:**

> Veuillez vous reporter au chapitre 2 pour la version Française  
> Vea el capítulo 3 para la versión en Español


End file.
